The Elite Idol Series Wiki
For the upcoming season, see Elite Idol I (season 1) The Elite Idol ''(often shortened to ''Elite Idol) is a Tengaged reality-singing competition series to find new solo recording artists where the winner is determined by the viewers on Tengaged. The series was created by Janelle_Pierzina ''and ''bigbrothermaniac. Elite Idol employs a panel of judges who critique the contestants' performances. It is hosted by Mantyke, with judges bigbrothermaniac, TheEclipse, and BigBrotherFan132. History Elite Idol was created based on the American television series American Idol. The creators, Riley and Janelle, initially produced the show together. However, prior to the premiere, Janelle stepped down and Riley continued on his own. Judges and hosts Judges The series employs a panel of judges that critiques contestants' progress throughout the competition. Bigbrothermaniac (who also serves as an executive producer) and TheEclipse became the first confirmed judges in February 2014, followed by BigBrotherFan132 a few days later. From the first through final live show, an additional guest judge was welcomed to the panel each week. Hosts Mantyke ''has hosted the series since the inaugural season. Selection process In a series of rounds, the show selects the eventual winner out of 30 contestants. Contestant eligibility Unlike American Idol, Elite Idol has no upper-age limit, and groups can apply to the competition. Semi-finals The semi-finalists were split into different groups to perform individually in their respective night. In season one, there were three groups of ten, with the top three contestants from each group making the finals. This season also featured a wildcard round, where each of the three judges selected one contestant to join the finals, making 12 finalists in all. Finals Each contestant performs songs based on a weekly theme or genre and the judges critique their performances. At the results the bottom 3 or 2 are announced. One of these three is sent to safety, the two remaining however need not both be ones with the fewest votes. The contestant with the fewest votes is then revealed and eliminated from the competition. However, they are given a chance to sing one last time for the judges save which can only be used once a season and up to the Top 5. If it is used the next week will be a double elimination. Season Finale In the finale, the two remaining contestants perform to determine the winner. Series overview ''Main article: List of Elite Idol episodes Each season premieres with the audition round, taking place in different cities. Each successful contestant receives a golden ticket to proceed on to the next round in Hollywood. Based on their performances during the Hollywood round, 30 contestants are selected by the judges to participate in the semifinals. From the semifinal onwards the contestants perform their songs live, with the judges making their critiques after each performance. The contestants are voted for by the viewing public, and the outcome of the public votes is then revealed in the results show typically on the following night. The results shows feature group performances by the contestants as well as guest performers. Season I Main article: Elite Idol I (season 1) The first season of Elite Idol debuted on Tengaged on February 28, 2014. It was hosted by Mantyke In a condensed season, the 30 contestants performed in the Semi-Finals round, where twelve made it through to the Finals, hoping to win the tile of the Elite Idol. Tengaged ratings Seasonal rankings (based on average total viewers per episode) of Elite Idol. See also *List of Elite episodes *List of Elite Idol finalists Category:Browse